


Loyalty

by vanityaffair



Category: The Scorpion King (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Throne Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loyalty is a word that I can simp-Ah fuck this just read it and you'll find out about what within this devilish package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a story like this and this is a rare pair so, I,being myself decided to make this a true pair!Unfortunately...Please excuse my sloppy mixture of things,I had a extreme headache but I stressed myself to do this.The settings a bit werid and I wrote this while watching the movie so yeah...

* * *

Should I do this?

Mind says:Yes.

Hands and Computer says:No.

My head is killing me so please understand my reason for some mistakes that I make because I'm stressing myself to do this.Its bugging me and this is my first time doing this after I took the time to watch the movie.

~

_"By my father's head,I pledge my allegiance."_

_"You have proven your loyalty,Takmet."_

Not yet.

Memnon sat opon his throne,listening to his advisers babble and speak words of widsom that he wouldn't need to hear of.

His sorceress could tell him wise words and he need those words.

Takmet sat at the feasting table where fruit and food were provided for.

He looked at the advisors speak and talk but he watched Memnon every time he could catch a glimpse of him.

But he didn't know that Memnon was watching him too.

Every evening would end with Takmet in his bed on his side.He still has to prove his complete loyalty to him.

But until then,He must always remain his right hand until he could truely prove his loyalty in battle and in his bed,by his side.

Finally,Memnon said with such powerfulness but steadiness in his voice,"Alright,This meeting is over.Clear the room now."

The advisors looked up Memnon then they nodded and with a leaving remark,They went out they left the room,leaving Takmet and Takmet alone in the room with him.

Memnon rose slowly from his throne,looking at him with predator eyes.

Takmet knew what was going to happen so he stood up,submitting himself without even thinking.

Memnon moved towards him slowly and gracefully,he liked his prey submissive.

That's why all of the kingdoms that he's conquered have fallen to the ground.

Takmet stood up and he bowed his head,knowing what to expect,knowing not to fight the king.

Finally,He and Takmet were face-to-face with each other and Memnon reached his hand out and gently held Takmet's chin in his hand,lifting his head to look at him.

"Your loyalty still hasn't been proven to me yet..."He said in a voice coated in rich gold and honey,that voice that made Takmet want to be the one to prove his loyalty beyond true limits.

"My lord...Please let me prove myself to you."Takmet said,his hands slowly trailing down Memnon's strong arms that have held him over a dozen times in a loving position that turns into a rough hold.

Memnon carresses his cheek before bringing them into a kiss,where Memnon's tongue was king and he felt the warmth of his lips and of the sweet cavern.

Finally,Memnon pulled away from his lips but his arms wrapped his waist,locking him into that familiar hold that he has ended up in every night when in Memnon's bed.

"I want you to kneel down before me at my throne,showing me how much you want to be on my right hand."He said caressing his cheek before he pulled away from him.

Takmet nodded as Memnon headed towards his throne before he turned back towards him speaking in that honey rich tone,"Prove it to me again." Takmet watched him move and sit down on the throne,his cock hard against his pants.

He walked forward at the foot of the throne and he got in between his legs and he looked up Menmon.

"Yes,my lord."He said and he undone the strap and reveal that cock that he would become pierced on every evening within his lord's bed.

Takmet looked up at him before he gripped his cock and stroked it a bit before taking it into his mouth.

It was always too big to put in his mouth but he would do anything to prove his loyality and be by Menmon's side.

He beheaded his father and gave him the head of his father just to become sides with him.

He closed his eyes as Menmon's tip hit the back of throat each time he went down.

Menmon leaned his head back and let out a relaxed groan from his lips,making Takmet hard in the tight confinements of his pants.

Menmon looked down at him with hazy eyes and he ran his hand through his hair,pushing him down further,making his cock go further down the pulsing wrap of Takmet's throat.

Takmet's eyes widden,trying his hardest not choke but that just made saliva dribble down from his lips and down on his cock,making it easier.

"Oh dear Takmet..."Menmon hissed out,feeling that wet and tight confinements of Takmet's throat convulse around his cock.

Finally,Menmon let out a groan as he released into Takmet's mouth,Takmet's eyes looked at him as he swallowed his load as much as he could but some dribbled down his cheeks in the attempt to swallow it all.

He pulled off of Menmon's cock with a loud obscene 'pop' and he looked up at him and Menmon smirked down at him.

"You're not done yet."He said with a voice full of lust that just made Takmet want to cum already in his pants.

~

"Oh dear god.."Takmet groaned out as Menmon smirked from behind him,feeling the tight compression of Takmet's channel and he forced more of himself into him.

Takmet bit his lip,trying to resist that slight sting that would strike up every time Menmon's cock went into his arse.

"You're still remarkable tight as ever."Menmon said finally fully inside of him and Takmet gasped when his dick rubbed against that special area that always made him moan like a whore.

"You're so close to earning my loyality.."He said and Takmet let out a moan of desperation,wishing that Menmon would move already.

He was getting stretched out just by him stilling inside of him. Menmon noticed this and he smirked,placing his hands under Takmet's knees and he started his thrust slow,dragging them out so he get him to scream.

"Oh Menmon...."Takmet moaned as he felt him slid in and out of him,just hitting his spot over and over again in a slow,brutal pace.

Then Menmon started to pick up speed and Takmet's moans got louder but Menmon didn't want to attract any attention so he quickly clamped his hand over Takmet's mouth and he smirked as he nibbled on the lobe of his ear,"Not so loud dear Takmet,You want to attract the guards?"

Takmet struggled with this because he was so used to moaning loud and clear,not having to worry about guards every time he let out a loud flilthy moan.

But unfortunately,he was being fucked on the throne,in the king's lap,in the throne room.

He was so close to cumming without being touched but then Menmon used his other hand and gripped his cock and started to stroke him and soon both stroking and thrusting began to go much quicker.

Takmet's loud moans were muffledly but then he couldn't handle it any longer.

His eyes widden and he released onto his chest armor and lower abdomen and Menmon groaned before releasing a gushing amount of cum into Takmet.

They both were panting and finally Menmon moved his hand from his mouth,Takmet's face was a blushing red like always after he was fucked by him.

Menmon finally pulled out of him and he smirked at the after effect of cum dribbling from his abused hole.

"You've proved to me."Menmon said,adjusting his clothes as Takmet struggled to get adjusted but cum was dribbling from his arse at the moment and he could barely get dress straight.

Menmon stood up from his throne,smirking as he watched Takmet struggle to get dressed but he was having a hard time.

"Your loyalty...has been proven to me."He said.

Takmet was on his knees and he looked up at Menmon with surprise. "You will officially become my right hand."

He said before walking towards the door and Takmet bowed his head.

"Yes,my lord."He said trying not to tremble from excitement or the fact that the cum dribbling down his legs were making him shiver.

"I will see you tonight."He says before opening the doors leading out the throne room and he closed them behind him,leaving Takmet by himself.

Takmet finally was the king's official right hand,He was officially loyalty to the king and also he was best of best in the king's bed.

Loyalty was one thing that he finally achieved,Loyalty was that thing that he finally had.

Loyalty was his key to the King's heart.

fin.


End file.
